


Seaside

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Rlationship, Fluff, M/M, They're sailing around the world, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thoughts as he and Dean sail the world. </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em></p><div class="center">
  <p>But I fell in love on the seaside<br/>On the seaside<br/>In the seaside</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalspacecadet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/gifts).



> Happy graduation, Casey c:

The ocean was beautiful in the morning. The fusing of night to day making the sky blend into a lovely purple dusted with clouds that weren’t exactly pink but weren’t purple either. The ocean herself took in all the colors of the sky. Her water not only blue but now purple and pink too. Even though sea creatures paid no mind to what time of day it was Castiel liked to think that in the morning all the creatures rose from their slumber and started their day milling around the ocean floor and the occasional creature coming to the top of the waves and greeting the world. 

In the morning thinking about random storms or the deep trenches of the ocean wasn’t necessary because in the morning one could see what they needed to and do what they needed to under the protection of mother sun. Whereas at night the ocean was a black abyss full of danger and fear. The waves seemed rougher and threatening and the moon seemed ominous to all sailors even though it was he who granted them their wish to get home. 

But the mornings Castiel loved. He loved waking up warm ensconced in his lovers arms with the sheets tangled at their feet still lulled by the calm rocking of the boat. In the mornings Dean had a childlike look to him, eyes bleary with sleep, crooked smile painted on his face, cheeks flushed and the occasional pillow line stamped into his cheek. Morning breath and he loved morning kisses. Innocent pecks on his cheeks and lips, soft presses of skin to skin. Sometimes their kissed would grow hot and needy; both men wanting a release that rutting and thrusting could only solve. Sometimes the kisses would stop and staring and touching would start. Their hands would twine on the sheet below them, legs being hooked around each other with toes caressing skin. They would let their eyes trace each other’s bodies, wandering down the miles and miles of skin because they’ve both become so accustomed to sleeping in the nude. At times their eyes would catch. Both of them looking into one another like they each hung the moon and sun. Blue boring into green making a color that Castiel thought the sea represented nicely. 

In the afternoon- after both of them finished with touching, kissing, and staring while laying in bed- they’d come out from under the boat and roam around the deck. Their bare toes scratching against the warm wood each with a bottle of water or a glass of orange juice- Castiel was banned from coffee after they hit a particularly rough wave and he spilled it on Dean’s arm- sipping it in the nice sun. 

While Dean was setting the coordinates of their next stop Castiel would sometimes sit on a thicker part of the boat’s rim and let his toes dip into the cool water. He could smell the salt rising from the water and greeting his nose like an old friend, the occasional strand of seaweed catching on his foot and making him squirm because it felt alive and sentient. 

But the best times were when he and Dean were looking out in the ocean. Dean’s arms wrapped around his bare belly and Dean’s chin hooked over his neck. Both of them would look out to the ocean and at the world they still had to explore and find together. Both of them loving the company of only the other. Both of them content with the close quarters because they could relax together, out on the sea, for the remainder of the year just with each other. 

__

But I fell in love on the seaside  
On the seaside  
In the seaside

**Author's Note:**

> I know like nothing about boats. 
> 
> But I think when they first started this little trip they were just friends. Both of them pinning and stuff but then they go through a really scary storm at sea (Like Deadliest Catch type of storm) and Cas is freaking out but Dean just holds him close and tells him that they're going to make it and Cas is like 'fuck it' and he kisses Dean. And after that they lived happily ever after. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://putticas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
